Kagehina One-Shot
by mirror-cannibal
Summary: One-shot of Hinata being adorable and Kageyama being confused...cute and funny, just like them xD (Can continue if enough people want a continuation, but I'll leave it as a one-shot for now)
**So yeah, this is just a quick one-shot of Kageyama x Hinata, one of my fav ships of all time :) I tried to go for the "cute and funny" feel, which I'm not particularly used to writing, but I hope I did ok! Let me know what you think at the end!**

* * *

"Kageyamaaaaaaa!" Kageyama sighed as he heard his name being called, turning to see that enthusiastic face and waving arm he had been expecting.

"You're late, dumbass," Kageyama scoffed as Hinata caught up to him, panting from the run. Practice was long over, and Kageyama had given up waiting for the smaller boy, making his way down the street.

"Sorry, Kageyama," Hinata grinned, and Kageyama's heart melted a little at that smile. He covered it up with a snort, reaching out to ruffle Hinata's orange hair.

"Whatever." They started walking down the street. "Why were you so late, anyway? I waited for you for twenty minutes!"

Hinata clapped his hands together, mockingly praying for forgiveness. "Please forgive me, King! I forgot to hand in my assignment this morning and I didn't want it to be late, so I ran back after practice to put it on the teacher's desk." He looked up at Kageyama, his big brown eyes pleading and adorable. "I'm sorry. I should have told you, but I forgot."

"Ah," Kageyama looked away. "I guess I can find it in my heart to forgive you." They walked in silence for a few more minutes, before Hinata spoke again.

"Hey, Kageyama…" He seemed hesitant.

"Yeah?" _Wait, he's acting weird._

"I, um…I have something I've been wanting to say to you for a long time…" _Is he…blushing?_ Kageyama looked down at Hinata disbelievingly. _What's up with him?_

"What is it?" Kageyama asked, his heart racing a little as his blue eyes took in Hinata's obvious embarrassment and discomfort. _What am I expecting? Why am I suddenly so nervous?_

Hinata adjusted his bag on his shoulder, stalling. "Umm…well, this is kind of embarrassing, but…"

Kageyama stared expectantly, his heart suddenly in his throat. "What?" he asked, his voice coming out more impatient than he had intended. Hinata seemed to jump a little, his pace slightly off. Kageyama walked slower to match him, when the smaller boy suddenly stopped.

"Hey…look at that," Hinata said unexpectedly, and Kageyama followed his gaze to the dark sky beyond the road, where illuminated clouds streaked across above the trees. _He's still stalling…what the hell is this dumbass trying to do?_

"Uh, that's great," Kageyama muttered, turning to keep walking.

"Wait, Kageyama!" Hinata grabbed Kageyama's wrist, stopping him. Kageyama froze, suddenly unable to breathe. _What is he…doing to me?_ Kageyama turned slowly, feeling Hinata's tight unwavering grip on his wrist, seeing Hinata's red cheeks and downcast eyes.

"Hinata…" Kageyama's voice was a whisper. "What's wrong?" Hinata couldn't meet his gaze.

"Umm…Kageyama…I, uh…" he stuttered, and Kageyama could feel his hand shaking. Lifting his other arm, Kageyama placed his hand atop Hinata's, steadying it.

"What's wrong, Hinata? You can tell me," Kageyama didn't even know his own voice could sound so gentle; he had never been so gentle before with anything or anyone. _What is this idiot doing to me?_

Hinata looked up slowly, and Kageyama saw the glint of tears deep within the boy's brown eyes. He gasped, feeling his own eyes sting a little. _Wait, why? What's happening to me? I don't even remember the last time I cried over something, let alone something as stupid as this._

"Hinata…?" Kageyama murmured, fighting the urge to put his hand on the smaller boy's cheek. _Why is he crying? Why am I about to cry? Why is any of this happening?_

"Kageyama…" Hinata whispered, putting his head down, clutching Kageyama's wrist tighter. Kageyama held his breath, waiting for whatever the boy was about to say. "It…it hurts me so much…"

"What? What hurts you, Hinata?" Kageyama suddenly felt a surge of concern, a feeling he hadn't felt for anyone for as long as he could remember. _Why do I feel it for Hinata, then, of all people?_

"It hurts…my pride…" Hinata whispered, his head still down. "But…" He suddenly lifted his head, and Kageyama caught his breath when he saw how red Hinata's face was, and how teary his eyes were. "Please, just hear me out!"

"O-of course," Kageyama stammered, "you can tell me anything…"

Hinata hesitated, "Well, it's not really telling…more asking…"

Kageyama's heart was fluttering, and he became aware of his shaking knees. _I swear, he's doing this to me…_

"Kageyama…" Kageyama's heart momentarily stopped as he heard his own name fall from the smaller boy's lips. "Can I…"

"Can you what?" Kageyama's voice didn't even come out, his throat dry.

Hinata went on. "Can I…please borrow some money?"

 _Huh?_ Kageyama suddenly felt a moment of _what-the-hell-is-actually-happening-right-now_. "Wait…You want to…borrow money?"

"I'm sorry!" Hinata threw his head down again. "I wouldn't be asking if I didn't really need it! But you know I just recently moved out, and that job at the convenience store isn't paying well, and rent is due in a few—"

"Shut up!" Kageyama's voice was much harsher than he had intended. Hinata looked up, something like fear in those beautiful eyes of his. "I mean…of course. You can have however much you want. You don't have to stress over something like this. After all…" Kageyama had to swallow before he could continue speaking, "we are friends…right?"

Hinata smiled, relief on his face. "Right! Thank you so much, Kageyama! You're a life-saver!" He giggled, then turned to keep walking down the street.

Kageyama stared after him, his heart still pounding in his chest. "Wait, Hinata." Hinata turned, the moonlight shining off his bright hair.

"Yeah?"

"Come back here for a moment."

"Um…ok, what is it?" Hinata jogged back, and Kageyama grabbed him by the front of his jacket. "Eek!" Hinata started, looking confusingly at Kageyama. "What…?"

Kageyama couldn't say what exactly made him do it. It was the whole night, Hinata's behavior since they had left the school, since they had started playing volleyball together, since they had first met. _My mind is wandering…what am I doing again?_

 _Wait…_

 _Did I do this on my own?_

Kageyama didn't remember leaning in, but before he knew what was happening, his lips were pressed against Hinata's. Hinata wasn't reacting, and Kageyama didn't quite know how to react either. _What…did I just do?_

"Um…" Kageyama pulled back, his own heated face matching Hinata's. They both looked away.

"What…" Hinata rubbed the back of his head nervously, "What was that for?"

Kageyama shrugged. "It was for everything…dumbass." He kept walking down the street, keeping his walk even, despite all the freaking out he was inwardly dealing with. _What the hell did I just do?_ Hinata ran up behind him, catching up.

Kageyama glanced down to meet Hinata's gaze, and then Hinata did the unthinkable. _He smiled._ That gorgeous smile, the one that made Kageyama's heart explode. He turned away, his entire face heating up again. "Um…sorry," Kageyama muttered. _What am I apologizing for, again?_

Hinata laughed beside him, that laugh that made Kageyama's knees weak. That laugh that had somehow changed Kageyama, allowed him to feel things for other people, things like concern and understanding.

"You don't have to apologize, King," Hinata spoke evenly, but his face was as red as Kageyama's. He looked into Kageyama's eyes. "But if you're going to, anyway…I guess I can find it in my heart to forgive you."

Kageyama inwardly gasped. _He's taking my lines? A comedic genius…_ "Now that I think of it…" Kageyama mused, remembering what Hinata had said before, "I never actually saw this new place of yours."

"I'll show you, then! You'll be impressed; it's fit for a king or two!"

Kageyama glanced down at Hinata. "Tonight? But it's late, and we have homework…"

Hinata grinned. "We can do the homework together. You can stay for the night! It'll be awesome!"

Kageyama caved when he saw that smile on Hinata's face. "Alright…dumbass."

"Alright…" Hinata laughed, "King."

* * *

 **So, how did I do? I'm afraid they might be a bit ooc but let me know what you think...and again, I'm not really good at this "cute and happy" writing style (I'm more for "angst and gloom" XD), so I hope it was ok! Please review, and thanks for reading! :)**

 **Also, let me know if you want a continuation, 'cause I can definitely do that ;) it'll be very interesting to see where this goes...**


End file.
